Various conventional trash receptacles involving pedals are known in the art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,163,579 entitled “Trash Receptacle with Retractable Foot Pedal” provides for a trash receptacle with a pedal pivotally mounted on one end at the bottom of a recessed area. Pressure on the pedal moves it to a lowered substantially horizontal position for holding the trash receptacle down by foot pressure while removing a bag liner.
U.S. Pat. No. RE 30,875 entitled “Foot Operated Container and Closure Devise” provides a receptacle having an open end, a closure or lid detachably and pivotally mounted on the open end of the container and an operating member connected to the closure so that the closure can be raised to and from a closed position in response to operation of an operating member.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,972,966 entitled “Step on Wastebasket” provides a wastebasket with a cover that is opened by one actuation of a foot pedal and which remains open until another actuation of the foot pedal closes the wastebasket.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,785,964 entitled “Step-on Wastebasket” provides a container having a top opening, and a lid mounted on the container and adapted to pivot about a pivot axis to cover and uncover the top opening. A mechanism for actuating pivotal movement of the lid with respect to the container is provided. The mechanism includes a generally horizontal operating lever having a foot pedal.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,763,809 entitled “Waste Container and Adjustable Bag Linear Package Holder Combination” provides a rigid container and bottom skirt with an adjustable pawl arm at the bottom that extends through the skirt. It is provided with a vertical member to hold a supply package of linear bags between the vertical member and the container.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,763,809 entitled “Refuse Container caddy Apparatus” provides an overlying support tray that secures a plurality of polygonal refuse containers in an underlying second support tray. The overlying refuse containers are secured utilizing opposed pivoted latch members wherein the underlying second support tray utilizes an upwardly extending “T” shaped connector with a plate positioned within a cavity of the circular cross-sectional containers.
No conventional trash receptacles are specifically related to the removal of a trash liner from the rim of a receptacle in which that activity may or may not occur in conjunction with the removal of the receptacle from a holding frame.